


Upset

by perpetual_motion



Series: tumblr stuff [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: Dean hasn’t come out of his room for a few days, save for his physiological needs like eating and using the bathroom. Cas doesn’t think he’s showered in at least two days. It’s not unusual for Dean to close himself off but this is significantly worse than Dean’s normal. It worries Cas.





	Upset

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://perpetual-m0tion.tumblr.com/post/181225031129/dean-hasnt-come-out-of-his-room-for-a-few-days) Dec 18, 2018
> 
> I wrote this bc I was sad that day and needed to live vicariously through Dean Winchester. I also thought Dean would need comfort after Dean initial possession. he always needs comfort tbh. wish the writers would give it to him... anyway, please enjoy

Dean hasn’t come out of his room for a few days, save for his physiological needs like eating and using the bathroom. Cas doesn’t think he’s showered in at least two days. It’s not unusual for Dean to close himself off but this is significantly worse than Dean’s normal. It worries Cas.

Feeling the need to help his friend, he taps lightly on the door. It’s late, or early depending on how you look at it, but Cas can sense that Dean’s awake.

He doesn’t wait for permission to enter; when Dean’s like this, he never answers anyway.

Dean’s laying on his bed above the covers facing away from the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His hair is a mess and there’s a faint scent of unwashed musk lingering in the room. Cas surmises that he hasn’t been sleeping at all tonight.

“Dean,” he says quietly as he advances into Dean’s room.

“Go away, Cas,” Dean says, and Cas swears his voice is wavering.

“You’re upset,” Cas replies, sitting down on the bed next to Dean.

Dean sits up so his knees are pressed to his chest in a defensive position, arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

“Please leave me alone,” he says, but there’s no real intent behind it.

“I’m not going anywhere,” and it’s exactly what Dean needs to hear.

Flood gates open and Dean crumples over into Cas’ arms, tears soaking his coat. Cas wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him close, enveloping him in affectionate warmth. Cas wishes he could bear all of Dean’s pain for him, wishes he could pluck it right from Dean’s brain and burden himself with it. Watching Dean suffer has always been worse than any pain Cas himself has been put through.

But he can’t take away Dean’s suffering. All he can do is hold him, rub his back, whisper reassurances in his ear until Dean manages to pull himself together.

When it seems Dean’s done crying, Cas releases him and lets him sink back down on the bed. He reaches up and pulls Cas down with him.

Cas chuckles fondly as he stands to remove his coat and suit jacket. Dean whimpers at the lost warmth but then Cas is sliding in bed beside him again. The hunter clings to Cas’ side.

“My angel…” he whispers, and it wasn’t supposed to come out. Cas wraps one arm around Dean and uses the other to hold Dean’s hand where it lay splayed out on his chest.

“My human,” he whispers back. Dean falls asleep quickly after that, and it’s the first night in a while that he has no nightmares.


End file.
